1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a light-emitting diode illuminating equipment, and more particularly to the high-power light-emitting diode illuminating equipment with high efficiency heat-spreading and heat-dissipating structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) has advantages of power saving, vibration resistance, fast response, production ability, and so on, so the illuminating equipment with light sources of LEDs is currently being studied and developed. When the current high-power LED emits continually in a period of time, there is a problem of over-high temperature so that the luminous efficiency of the LED is decreased and the luminance cannot be increased. Therefore, any product with high-power LEDs requires a good heat-conducting and heat-dissipating mechanism. In addition, the heat distribution of a conventional illuminating equipment with a plurality of LEDs in operation is not uniform so that the photoelectric effect of the LEDs sustains heat impact in the illuminating equipment to become decayed due to the over-high junction temperature and then the luminous efficiency decreases. Furthermore, if the illumination equipment dissipates heat non-uniformly, the lives of the LEDs in the illumination equipment will be different and the luminance of the whole illuminating equipment is indirectly affected.
Regarding the heat-dissipating problem, there is a method by dissipating heat with heat-dissipating fins currently. Please refer to FIG. 1A. FIG. 1A is a sketch diagram illustrating an apparatus 1 according to the method. The apparatus 1 includes a heat-dissipating plate device 11, a plurality of heat-dissipating fins 12, and a plurality of diode light-emitting devices 13. The heat-dissipating plate device 11 has a first surface 112 and a second surface 114 opposite to the first surface 112. The diode light-emitting devices 13 are disposed onto the first surface 112. The heat-dissipating fins 12 are formed on the second surface 114. Therefore, the heat produced by each of the diode light-emitting devices in operation is dissipated via the heat-dissipating plate device 11 and the heat-dissipating fins 12. In order to dissipate the heat uniformly, the distances from the ends of the heat-dissipating fins 12 to the second surface 114 are different. As shown in FIG. 1A, the middle heat-dissipating fins 12 are longer and can dissipate more heat than the sideward heat-dissipating fins 12, with the aim to avoid the occurrence of hot spot that causes the photoelectric effect of diode light-emitting devices 13 under heat impact to decay first and then to decrease the luminous efficiency. However, only the heat-dissipating fins 12 is still unable to dissipate heat uniformly since the temperature difference may be 10% or more, and the heat-dissipating efficiency is not good, so as to occur hot spots. Thus, the mentioned problem still remains unsolved.
Another solution is to dissipate heat by use of a vapor chamber. Please refer to FIG. 1B. FIG. 1B is a sketch diagram illustrating an apparatus 2 according to the method. The apparatus 2 includes a heat-dissipating plate device 21, a plurality of heat-dissipating fins 22, a plurality of diode light-emitting devices 23, and a vapor chamber. The heat-dissipating plate device 21 has a first surface 212 and a second surface 214 opposite to the first surface 212. The vapor chamber 24 is disposed onto the first surface 212. The diode light-emitting devices 23 are disposed onto the vapor chamber 24. The heat-dissipating fins 22 are formed on the second surface 214. Compared with the above apparatus 1, the apparatus 2 solves the problem of the non-uniform temperature distribution, but the cost of the vapor chamber 24 is too high and it is not easy to make, so that the apparatus 2 is not suitable for application. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a light-emitting diode illuminating equipment with high power, high heat-spreading efficiency, and uniform heat dissipation, so as to solve the problems mentioned above.